Dragonball GX Fighters
by XlegacyZero
Summary: Thanks to the the efforts of Trunks, the Supreme Kai of time and the defender of time Cealia, 15 years ago the people of Toki Toki city could leave a long and peaceful life. But the battle is never over, and New heroes must rise to face these new challenges. Follow these new heroes in their quest to survive the villains and each other. Features cameos from canon characters.
1. The One who Inherits the Fight

**A/N:** This story takes place after the events that unfold in xenoverse. Also this story assumes that the events that took place in Xenoverse take place in the distant future, think the year 1000 like Dragon ball online. anyways enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The One who Inherits the Fight

Not all heroes are born during a time of battle, some rise during those few and far between times of peace. For our young hero Leo exist one of those far between times of peace. Thanks to the the efforts of Trunks, the Supreme Kai of time and the defender of time Cealia 14 years ago the people of Toki Toki city could leave a long and peaceful life.

"Kay mom I'm heading out!" Leo smiles, tightening the belt the new gi his mother finished making for him only a few days earlier. It was primarily white with a dark blue belt and long-sleeved undershirt to add some variety of color, his black long hair was tied back into a pony tail however, in order to keep it from being too bushy he would often leave bangs hang in front of his strong brown eyes as was the case with today. His mother stepped out and smiles, she had bushy blue hair held down by a rather long red ridden, the pajamas she wore suggest she just woke up, however Leo knew this was not the case, she would often dress lazily on her days off no matter how many times he scolded her for it.

Quickly she ran up to him and embraced him tightly crying,"My baby boys all grown up!" she wailed, "Now he going to go away forever and leave his single mother all alone. He won't call, he won't visit. Next thing you I'll be the old cat lady down the street that no man wants to talk to because she's too old and saggy." Leo could feel her tears dampening the cloth of his gi, he never could understand how she seem to always be able to turn on the waterworks no matter the situation.

He grabs her shoulders to push her away trying to free himself however she was much stronger than she looked,"Mom calm down... Its not like I'm going to prison or something I'll be back on the Holidays I promise, and I'll write... I'll write you everyday if you just..." Suddenly he was free the lack of weight that he was previously compensating for was now gone causing he to tumble clumsily to the ground, "Ouch Ouch." he groaned rubbing his head.

"Good." his mother smiled the tears complete gone from her eyes as if they never existed, "Now, I've pack lunch for your first day. A Tuna sandwich with potato chips I know its your favorite. I'll think of you everyday. Missing you already. Bye bye." She slammed the door as quickly as she had opened it. Leaving Leo on the ground where he had fallen still trying to put the pieces of what just happen together.

Suddenly he caught himself and realize just how much time has passed,"Crap, I can't be late on the first day." He signed as he stood up grabbing his lunch in the process, "I'm going to have to fly to make up the time." As soon as he was about six feet off the ground suddenly he heard a voice from just behind him

"Honey you can't fly!" His mom shouted causing him to fall to the ground almost instantly.

Dusting himself he shouted back to her. "Mom! I've been practicing!"

"Kay." she responding closing the door yet again. Accepting the fact that she was probably right and that he would probably make better time if he was on foot. Running was something he was always very comfortable with, making he very confident in his speed.

He jumped high into the sky, his gi fluttering in the wind, and was able to spot the building the entrance exam was taking place in causing him to smile uncontrollably with excitement "The academy's exam grounds is just on the other side of the market. I'm gonna make it." His feet the ground as he took off as fast as he possible could though the crowded market, "Okay gear check." he thought,"Alright! I got my lunch, I got my gi and I got about two minutes to get to the entrance exam before they start, Oh well at least because I'm not a student yet they can't throw me in detention for being late." he laughed. Sensing the energy from the people in the crowd he was able to avoid any unintentional collisions until a girl dressed in green, gold and black 4-star dragon ball armor appeared before him, with an almost non-existent power level.

Crash!"Hiding you power level, no fair." Leo thought to himself. He fell to the ground, however the woman before him didn't budge an inch. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She looked at him with surprise in her eyes then smiled as she helped him to her feet. "Sorry about that." he smiled.

"You're a martial artist aren't you?" The women in armor spoke to the surprise of the young warrior.

"Yep I'm on my way to try out at the Academy right now."he explained somewhat nervous although he was not entirely sure why.

"You don't say?"she said smiling. He was unsure why but the way this woman talked, in fact the entire demeanor about her was a comfort to him.

"Yeah!" he said with much enthusiasm in his voice. He paused and analyzed the feature of her face, without thinking the word left his mouth,"Are you... Are you Cealia?"

She ignored his question, and proceed to ask one of her own,"Tell me, have you learned the Kiao Ken technique?"

"Kaio Ken huh?" he replied completely clueless to what she was referring to,"Never heard of it."

"Is that so?" she frowned in disappointment before continuing,"The Kaio Ken was a technique used by Son Goku, other than him I only know of one person who has ever been able to master it... Well, try shouting it in the middle of your next big match, something just tells me you'll have a natural affinity for it." her eternal smile returned to her face. her feet left the ground and she began to hover.

"Wow. Really?" he spoke softly almost as if a whisper, for he was unsure what to say.

"Good luck." She smiled hovering higher and higher as if she was preparing for full on flight.

"Hey wait!" he caught himself unsure of what he was doing, however he decided to not to come across as a complete idiot and show her some gratitude. ,"Huh... Thank you I'll... Make you proud."

She nodded,"No problem. We Saiyans have to stick together." before taking off.

"Wait how did she know?" he stood there pondering to himself for a moment before remember he was already running late. He decided that his only option now was to fly there no matter how unstable he flying may be. And it was very unstable,"Here's hoping for the best I guess."

 **At the Academy Entrance Exam**

A mono toned voice echoed over the loud speaker,"All academy applicants that have already pass the combat portion of the exam please proceed to registration, as for all others better luck next year."

"And have fun at Krillin and Yamcha Community college. I hate rejects." snarled a Frieza's clansmen who sat comfortably watching the young warrior putting everything they had on the line to pass the entrance exam. This Clansmen also happened to be the one in charge of the entrance exam.

"Well ladies that's it." announced a namekian in a black suit and tie,"Mark all the no shows, as absent."

Suddenly."Crap, Crap, Crap, Craaaapppp!" a Leo in distress yelled as he crashes through the ceiling of the entrance exam building. Only stopping due to his impact with the building floor. It took him a moment to get his bearing, once he did he immediately realized that someone or something had broken his floor. From the looks of it, it was a Freza Clansmen and he didn't look too happy. He immediately hopped off the clansmen to apologize, "I am so sorry! Today has been a fairly weird day if you can believe it."

The Namekian from the entrance ran in a panic shouting,"Sir are you okay."

"Sir? Oh geez is he somebody important?" Leo exclaimed in a panic.

"That is Lord Nolem. You just used a trampoline, the assistant dean of the Academy" the Namekian explained,

"Seriously his name is Lord Nolem? Like on his birth certificate it says Lord Nolem on it?" Leo asked.

"You're in big trouble kid! Take him away." Quickly the Namekian motioned his fellow guards to grab the young warrior until he was stopped by none other than Lord Nolem himself.

"That won't be necessary." Lord Nolem explained,"Tell me is this miscreant a student hopeful wishing to gain admission into my school?"

"The namekian unsure of the answer look to Leo, "Yes... My name is Leo Futo, and I'm an aspiring martial artist."

"Good." Lord Nolem exclaimed," In fact I'll be the one to test you myself."

"For Real!"Leo shirked with excitement.

"But sir, he's already arrived too late and..." the Namakian started.

"Nonsense!"Lord Nolem interrupted,"The Dean is always getting on my case for not being more tolerate when dealing with the students this is the perfect opportunity for me to prove just how understanding I can be."

"Understood sir." the namekian bowed his head then slowly slumped back to his post leaving only the words,"I never get to throw anyone out anymore." in his place.

"So how is this gonna work? I'm itching for a fight." Leo smiled his hands shaking with anticipation.

"Now, now... Calm yourself young one." Lord Nolem explained,"You and I are going to be the grand finale. That way all eyes will be on us. Be sure to give everyone a good show."

"Oh I get it!" Leo shouted,"A 'show them how its done type of thing' right. I'm in!"

"Precisely" Lord Nolem confirmed as he began to walk away he whispered under his breathe,"I'll show that stupid monkey what it means to humiliate me. I'll give everyone a show they'll never forget."

Later

"Wow Look at them go!" Leo shouted over the shoulder of a timid black haired girl with a golden tiara like headband on, that had a single jewel in the center. Probably to keep her hair out of her face most likely for combat proposes. Before them stood a Namekian student and the Human Proctor who was instructing him.

"Alright newbie pop quiz!" the Proctor started, "You're fighting someone more powerful than you do you: A. Throw in the towel, B. beg for Mercy, or C. Run home to daddy."

The namekian moved quickly shouting,"I'll go with D. None of the above!" shouldn't the namekian lets out a great many smaller ki blast, however the proctor easily avoided all of them. The Procter then realized the the Namekian wasn't aiming for him at all in fact the tiny projectiles fired earlier were hovering in stationary position waiting to pounce down upon him.

The Proctor smiled, "the Hellzone grenade haven't had to go toe to toe with this move in a good while. However, your execution needs work you left a small opening that an enemy use to dealing with this type of move could exploit, like so."

As the Proctor flow towards the opening the Namekian proceeded to order his ki grenades to move in for the kill, as the proctor predicted the namekian missed every shot. "Told ya." the proctor gloated patting himself on the back until he relieves the opening that he exploited lead him directly to the edge of the ring, when he turned to face his opponent it was too late the Namekian was already in place to send a burst ki directly into the chest of the proctor knocking him out of the ring. "Clever move applicant." the Proctor smiled, the Namekian bowed his head in respect before leaving the ring.

"Wow that guys pretty ah Goju" a voice in the crowd stated, "I guess the rumors about him being some kind of genus were true."

"He's nothing" Goju explained, "I have the blood of both Goku and Vegeta, two legendary super saiyans in my vines. If anyone is ready for the academy it's me. These kids don't know what they're getting into but they'll learn. The hard way. the Son Goju way."

"Wow that last guy was really awesome." Leo cheered.

"Yeah Andolin of new namek, they say he got the highest score on written exam of all us applicants." a voice squeak out beside him almost to the point of being unnoticed. Searching for the source of this voice he found the girl with the tiara headband on. She was relatively small dressed in white and gold cloth gi the only real protection she wore was the chess plate over her torso. Her ensemble was very similar to that which the greeks of old wore during the Olympics.

"Wow... I just barely passed" Leo replied.

"Really? So i guess we're both hopeless my name is Ryce by the way." she said gloomily,"I kind of have this thing were i get test anxiety, I don't know how i won my match."

"So you're in!" Leo laughed,"Congratulation! I'll be in too as soon as I win my match."

The sound of his laughter made her feel a little better. she smiled weakly, " Well I guess it could be worst one of us can be that idiot that has to face off with Lord Nolem."

"You know about that." Leo smiled somewhat embarrassed the conversation had shifted to being about him without Ryce's knowledge.

"Are you kidding? Its all everyone's been talking about." she snapped,"If I'm recalling correctly Andolin match was suppose to be the last one, meaning we'll be able to see this guy get destroyed soon enough."

"Is that so." Leo laughed just then the young namekian Andolin started pass the two. Nice Move Andolin, never got to see a Hellzone Grenada live and in person like that before." Andolin said nothing he simply shrugged his shoulders and began to ignore them. Leo continued,"By the looks of thinks you might be the second best applicant here."

Suddenly the floor opened up revealing a new undamaged ring with none other then Lord Nolem standing in the center. "Will Leo Futo please report to the ring."

"Go time! Wish me luck guys Leo Shouted, making his way to the ring.

"You can't mean..." Ryce said finally understanding the situation, she raged, "Oh no, the very first friend I've made sense being here and he's about to be obliterated!" her eyes made contact with Leo's and she realized how rude she had been until now, "Good luck Leo!"

"Wait!" Andolin shouted,"If I'm second best who's the first?"

Leo Laughed,"You're looking at him." Andolins gasp but he understood the boosting nature of earthlings more than anyone, however for some reason he could feel that there was something more going on with this one.

Leo leaped from the observation area into the ring. And prepared himself battle, feet a fair distance apart, the forearm of his right arm parallel to the deck and his left arm positioned out in front of him for defense.

"Alright! Test Time!" Lord Nolem shouted.


	2. Fist of the World King

**Chapter 2 Have Fun**

Fist of the World King

"The stage has been set." Lord Nolem shouted, "So let us begin!"

"Just a second teach." Leo said abruptly halting the battle."How does this whole thing work exactly." Leo laughed, "I mean I know I'm suppose to hit ya, but that's about it."

"Your friend is a fool." Andolin stated turning his gaze to Ryce.

Ryce eyes lit up as she replied,"Ready? Did we really look like friends to you?"

"You mean you don't know!" Lord Nolem exclaimed his face red with frustration at the latest applicant before him."You had hours to figure that out and yet you wait until the last second and in the middle of our battle no less!"He quickly claimed himself as not to appeared fluttered as he begin to speak," The rules are simply. We're be following a modified version of the Son Goku Academy match protocols for applicants. The proctor, that's me, will lock their power levels at 3000 and face the monkey, I mean the young warriers in a one on one spiring match, You can win by either rendering me unconsious, which I seriously doubt will happen, or by making any part of my body touch anywhere outside of the ring...if you win you'll pass and if you lose its better luck next year. "Except for you there will be no next year." Nolem thought to himself, "I'll make sure you'll never practice matial arts again."

"Sounds goods." Leo smiled, "Ready when you are teach."

"Begin!"Nolem shouted and just as he disappeared from sight. Before Leo know it, he was right behind him winding his flat palm back as if to slap him. "Too easy." the words slipped from Nolem mouth as he let loose his attack. Everyone watching the fight gasp as it appeared the young warrior had be cut down after a single blow. But as Nolem eyes rexamined the situation it was clear that young warrior had escaped his grasp as the blurred afterimage before him shimmered then disappeared.

"Over here teach." Leo yelled from above as his foot came down and connected with Nolem's jaw forcing him to take a step back. "You're pretty quick on you feet huh teach? Maybe we could race sometime."

Nolem's eyes were filled with surprised, how could a lowly monkey possible land the first blow against him. Anger took hold of his facial expression but was then followed by a creepy chuckle as he brushed the impact area on his cheek with the back of his hand. "After imaging huh?" Lord Nolem smiled, "Yes yes I remember the adventages of cheap trickes like that back when I was a know-nothing amature." Leo smiled eager to see what the teacher would throw at him next. "Now... What say we take the kid gloves off and really get serious."

Suddenly Leo sensed something very stranged. Once he was finally able to figure it out it was too late, Lord Nolem was on the move. Leo eyes became intense as he braced himself for the impact knowing it would be impossible to dodge. **Thump!** Leo loss his footing and rolled to the very edge of the ring. As Leo stand up Nolem could see anger in his eyes accompanied by a smile on his face. Leo readied himself for battle just a he did at the beginning of the match. In the blink of an eye Lord Nolem was beside him and connected with a clean smoking blow to the face sending Leo spinning uncontrolable towards the opposite side of the ring. Leo stood up with frustration in his eyes however the smiled remained.

"Smiling even though you know you cannot possibly win. You apes really do love punishment don't you?" Nolem laughed, in the very next intense his knee connected with Leo's gut knocking the air from him.

"What's going on? Why can't Leo keep up anymore?" Ryce whispered under her breath.

"I'm sensing about the same power output from both of them." Andolin explained.

"Then we must not be watching the fight!" Ryce exclaimed,"Because Leo's getting destroyed out there!"

Leo's forced himself to his feet slowly. One of his eyes closed from the pain and his new gi covered in the dust of the ring's floor, "His playing with me." Leo thought to himself.

"His playing with him." an unknown warrior exclaims from the second story of the observation deck to his female companion.

"You think so?" she replies,"If that's the case then that kid really has no business being here, I mean Nolem's power level is locked at 3K right? Both of our powers were greater than that during our entrance exams."

"The 3K isn't the problem." the male explains in an uninterested tone in his voice.

"What else could it be?" the female asked with mild intereset.

"While it is true that Nolem is keeping his power level at 3000 for the majority of the match to say he has locked it at 3000 would be more than a little dishonest." The male explained.

"You mean..." the Female started.

"Thats right." the male interrupted,"He keeps his power level at 3000 until just before his attacks impact then he spikes his energy output to a little more than 5000, its very suddal I wouldn't be surprised if 99 percent of the people here didn't notice it. That kid has done well for what its worth, but this is a losing battle, its been so from the very beginning."

"Shouldn't we tell someone about this?" The female asked with the slightest hint of concern in her voice."That kid doesn't stand a chance."

"We're warriors EVOL,"The Male explains,"We didn't come here to face opponents with locked out power levels we came to test our skills against the best of the best, When we congraduate from this place we'll be going into battle against foes we have no hope of defeating. This kid just gets to learn that a little sooner than the others."

"EVOL? Are you still calling me that Vash?" The female explains,"I told you to call me Eva"

Vash smiles,"My apologies."

"Even if what you're saying is true, you're still pretty cold." Eva explained,"But who knows maybe this kid will pull off a miracle... I doubt it thou."

Lord Nolem walks ever so slowly until he is standing just above Leo's laying and battered body below. "Well well well look what I've discovered an injuried monkey how unfortunate." Nolem smiles placing his tail around the young warriors neck and lefting him off the ground. "Any last words you'd like me to consider before you never see the light of Son Goku Academy ever again?"

Suddenly Leo let out a mighty roar,"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Now thats what I love to hear! You should have been doing that in the first place maybe you could have beaten me by making me laugh to death." Nolem laughed.

However Nolem laughter was cut short when Leo sunk his teeth deep into the tail of the assistent dean. Nolem let out a cry of pain, giving the young warrior the opportunity he needed to send a perfectly timed kick into the face of the assistent dean freeing himself. Leo used the momentum of his escape to do a backflip and landing with a knee on the ground, breathing heavily. "Man... this sucks." Leo said under his breath, "I was really hoping to save this for the academy... not some stupid entrance exam. " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Suddenly the muscles in Leo's arms grew in size.

"You brat!" Lord Nolem raged as he examined the teeth marks in his tail. "I'm gonna make you suffer" Without thinking the assistent dean charged at the young warrior with a punch completely unaware of the change in his form. Leo reached out and was able to catch the assistent dean's fist effortlessly even after he had spiked his power level. "Why you!" was all Nolem had time to say before Leo used an uppercut with his remaining hand and connected with the chin of the assistent dean sending him airborne. Leo moved quickly so that he hovered just above the the airborne Nolem then with both hands sent him spirling in the ring below. Leo Hit the ground hard and his breathing was even heavier than before.

"What just happened?" Ryce exclaimed looking to Andolin. Andolin simply sat there with surprise in his eyes.

"That kids got some moves" Eva smiled, "He might just be able to pull this off after all."

"Doubtful." Vash examined,"All he did was use the body manipulation technique. Its a technique where the user transfers power from one part of his body to another. You transfer power to the arms, you gain strength but lose speed. Transfer it to you're legs and the opposite is true. He used it for a brief instance at the beginning of the fight to increase his speed right before he created the first after image. The assistent dean was probably too surprised to notice or maybe he just didn't care."

"Well I'm pretty sure he cares now." Eva laughed.

"This is bad." Leo thought to himself, "I waited too long to use my technique. And now I'm at my limit, I can't maintain it." Suddenly Leo's arms return to there orginal size.

"You know the plan was to let you walk away once all was said and done." a voice exits the crater left in the ring by Leo's pervious assault."But now I'll make sure you never walk again. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" an explosion of energy erupts from the crater as a furious Lord Nolem emerges and charges the now weakened young warrior.

"Darn it I'm all out of opinions... what to do, what to do?" Leo's thoughts were going in a million different directions all of which seem to end in dead ends. "I need something... Anything!" Suddenly he remembers the words he learned earlier, the words tought to him by the Herine of History herself Kaio Ken. He whispers the worlds under his breath,"Kiao ken."

Suddenly his mind is transported to a distant place where a lone saiyan warrior was fighting against an army of great apes above the dust and ash of a ruined city below. This lone warrior's body glew like a wildfire his screams of rightioues anger filled the burnt night sky as he battle for the very fate of his planet. At the back of Leo's mind he could hear a single phrase repeat over and over again as he watch this great warrior do battle. Kaio Ken.

Leo whispered the words under his breath, but then again with more confidence and righeous fury,"Kiao Ken Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" his body was enveloped in a fiery red arua and his energy level rose dramatically. Through Leo's eyes it was as if Nolem was moving at a crawling pace. As Nolem approached Leo was able to bypass all his defenses and sink his fist deep into the belly of the beast.

All those watching the fight were speakless. Except for the occasionally remark.

"Did that really just happen?" Ryce exclaimed.

"This kid is full of surprises." Eva smiled.

"Ah Goju, isn't that one of Son Goku's moves? Didn't expect to see that today." a voice annouced, as those around him soon began to nod in agreement. Goju sat there frustrated at the sight of the warrior before him. Goju mind raced, "The secret of th Kaio ken attack had been lost with Son Goku's death, there's no one alive who should know that technique. Who is this guy?"

Nolem's eyes went white from the impact and when he snapped out of it mere seconds later he saw Leo preparing his body Manipulation technique once again sending energy to both his right arm and his right leg. Leo's arm grew even larger than it did before. In an instant Leo was on the move, before Nolem could react the young warrior had already sent his right knee into the deep into the gut of the assistent dean sending him airborne once again. Leo roars,"Kaio Keeeeeeeeeen!" as he jumps up and puts the remainder of his strength in a right hook to the face of the assistent dean sending him flying through the roof of the coliseum . After such an over exertion Leo was barely able to manage to get himself safely to the ground before collasping, he could still sense Nolem energy which hadn't decreased at all. Leo manage to manever himself to one knee however when he tried to stand he'd fall back into a kneeling position. "Darn it."

Lord Nolem could sense Leo almost non existant energy and knew the fight was over, he grinned,"If you ask me Kiao ken is a pretty poor choice of last words." as he began to focus ki into his right hand sighted in on a certain young warrior, "But that's far from the worst decision you've made today. "Leo stared angerily in frustration. There was nothing left he could do. In his head he screamed the words Kiao Ken over and over again however nothing happened, his body was truely at its limit. "Goodbye Leo Futo." Nolem laughed.

"That's enough!" suddenly a voice shouted from a distance. Before Nolem knew it there was a hand on his right wrist as well as a hand on his left shoulder holding him in place. Leo looked up and to his surprise it was Cealia and Trunks holding Nolem at bay. Cealia tighten her grap on his wrist making him wince in pain. "Assistent dean." the voice in the distance continued,"You weren't willingly putting one of the lives our students in danger were you?"

"Of course not Mistress Dean." Nolem attempted to explain, sweat beading from his brow,"I was simply making sure no undesirables made it into our prestages academy that's all."

"Undesirables huh?" the voice continued,"Well if you ask me this applicant is very desirable... I mean its not everyday you have the honor of defeating the assistent dean of the prestigeous Son Goku Academy especially on the rare occasions when he decides not to play by the rules."

"Defeated by him!"Nolem raged, "Don't be riduculus! I was just about to give the ring a new coat of red paint... I mean I was winning Mistress Dean."

"Is that so?" the voice continued,"because last time I check if the proctar touches anywhere outside the ring it counts as a victory for the applicant."

"What?.. I never touched the outside of the ri..."Nolem started, but then cut himself short when he realize the ceiling was categorized as outside of the ring, and Leo punched him right through it, there was no debated it Nolem knew he had been defeated. He looked at the young warrior laying helplessly on the ground and was filled with disguest and dread by the sight of him. His power began rise without thinking about it. But he soon realized his mistake when he sensed a power even greater than his own rising as well, it was Cealia. It was as if she was saying try anything and it will be the last thing you ever do. Nolem bowed his head in shamed as he returned to the Observation deck.

"So does that mean... Leo won?" Ryce started looking to the crowd around her for conformation her eyes finally met Cealia's who gave her a smile and a nod,"Leo Won!" she cheered as she hopped into the ring to congradulate her newest friend and rival. Andolin smiled and walked away.

Vash started to do the same, "Don't lie Vash!" Eva confronted him, "You're going to be keeping an eye on that kid aren't you?"

He partically turn his head to her and stated, "Don't be ridulous."

Goju said nothing he simply looked argerily at his newest rival with contempt in his eyes.

Ryce help Leo to his feet as they heard the same mysterious voice from before,"You did pretty good out there."the voice exclaimed,"I'm sorry for Nolem actions, his really a good... His tolerable once you get to know him." As the form which possessed the voice came into view the two young fighters could see a small stature with pinkish-red hair and pinkish purple skin. It was the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Our Dean is the Supreme kai of Time!" Leo shouted without thinking causing him instance pain to his chest as well as the rest of his body.

"Well yeah." Ryce exclaimed, "You mean you didn't know?" Leo shakes his head,"Honestly... that's the type of thing you know about a school before you enroll. You're hopeless."

"You two remind of another two I've have the pleasure of knowing." The Supreme Kai smiles looking back to Cealia and Trunks having a conversation, she shouts,"When's the wedding you two!" The two them blush gently then look away from each other.

"Wedding no way!" Ryce shouts taking the Supreme Kai's words to heart,"I mean I just met this guy today... Things are moving to fast for me." She turns to Leo and speaks meekly, "Did you want a big or small wedding?"

"Don't I have a say in this" Leo shouts.

"Of course I asked you didn't I!" Ryce exclaims.

"I meant in whether we get married or not!" Leo counters.

"Welcome to Son Goku Academy." The Supreme Kai of Time smiles.


End file.
